


Bloody Grace

by RedCrimsonCake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt Crowley, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, alternate ending from 11x18, it's going to start off in the beginning with a crowley-focused story, it's very lowkey destiel but you'll catch on, obviously the beginning is more focused on crowley, soon it'll branch out though, the winchesters get hurt too don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrimsonCake/pseuds/RedCrimsonCake
Summary: Canon Divergence of 11x18 - Hell's Angels.What would happen if during the time when Crowley had possessed Castiel, he was injured by Lucifer? What if it wasn't just an injury - something quite more dangerous than that instead.Could it be the key of saving Castiel from Lucifer and stopping The Darkness from spreading destruction?





	Bloody Grace

**Author's Note:**

> There was ways that Crowley had evaded harm, from being the coward he was and popping out or keeping on his toes.  
> Today, neither of those things were in play.

     The shards of glass were digging into his skin, another punch striking him in the chest for the third time in the last minute. He couldn't help but feel panic, thrown across the kitchen table as glass scattered the floor with obvious painful results. There had to be another way to get out of here, dark eyes flicking up the at the threat in hand. Of course he decides to help for once in his damn life and he gets stuck in feather-brain's vessel with the goddamn devil catching a ride inside. Hands wrapped around the collar of his shirt, body pushed against the brick walls, the static humming menacing as pupils blared into his own. A sting rocked his demonic insides, causing quite the opposite effect then what he had been planning, the distinctive voice of the Winchester's piercing words echoing in the room.

     Though, to his rotten luck, the sound of muttering hadn't adverted the archangel's attention.

     A flood of relief ran through him, though the feeling short lasted as a burning hand made it's way in his gut, a groan slipping through his lips. Crowley could feel his form chip and crack at the edges, form snapping into a veil of smoke, to the shock of the other angel. The recommence of a growl ran through him as his form leaped out of Castiel's vessel, sparking and deformed, the worrying gazes of the two Hunter's following the trail. It merely snaked back into the body, a gasp of unneeded air filling his lungs. Only scraps of the conversation had snapped into his memory, the residing toxic numbness and sharp scrapes of pain causing jolts and bright flashes to crawl inside his skin.

     Before he had known it, Lucifer had been swept away by The Darkness and the plan had completely been scrapped, per usual. The pain had subsided into a corner, the electrifying shocks of sickening agony causing a groan or two to escape from now bloody lips. His smoke felt like fire, and honestly he wasn't sure if it was the presence of the crooked cross or just the fact that there was a bottle of holy water somewhere a little too close then his liking, it just made him feel absolutely horrendous.

     Soon - and possibly a little too soon - an arm had wrapped around his torso, another following suit as sparks ran up his cheek, leaving a trail of light in it's path. The sun soon had covered his vision, as the others, as the three piled into the Impala with unsettled bickering internally shared. If Crowley had to be honest, he had no idea what the hell the Winchester's were planning to do with him in the state he was in - if he knew any better this was the time to strike. Which would usually end up as an angel blade stabbed through the heart. With that thought in mind, the bumpy road of the car and the jabs of unrelenting discomfort made an exceptional job at rocking the century old demon to a fitful sleep.

_____

     Of course, having a passed out demon in the back seat was possibly the highlight of his week of awful mess-ups this week. The eldest Winchester had obviously not expected the quick reflex of double possession to be placed upon the table, but he supposed that's just how things were in this day and age of hunting and dealing with supernatural beings that are way over your head. Not like that had stopped the two brothers before. Lucky enough, Sam had thought up of the quick and spontaneous exorcism, or otherwise the demon they currently had would've been just an empty sack of dead body. Crowley was far from being worth to be saved, but even the thundering sparks that had cracked out of Castiel had been worrisome - not only for his friend but the whole situation itself.

     There was ways that Crowley had evaded harm, from being the coward he was and popping out or keeping on his toes. Today, neither of those things were in play.

     It was obvious that he had a major grudge though, from the way he had fumed from the mention of the big bad and not even hesitated to join the party. Looked like it had backed fired though - hard. The Impala crawled through the empty dirt road, the hum of static coming from the radio enough to cause him to reach over and turn the thing off. However, the quiet had only intensified his thoughts, mouth opening with a clear question in mind, brows furrowed with the details.

     " _What_ the hell happened?"

     A strained chuckle was part of the response, and soon a creak from the leather seats. His head shook, hands running through his face then to his hair, an overwhelming sigh filling the silence.

     "If I have to be honest, Dean, I have _no_ idea."

     He might not, but at least he had a basic understanding.

     "Dammit, Sammy! This was our _only_ shot to convince Cas, but you know what he does He goes ahead and lets this _douche-bag_ in without even considering anything else!"

     His right hand slammed against the steering wheel, anger apparent with each word uttered. This time, however, Crowley's voice could be heard after the quiet muttered he had been uttering since they had arrived.

     "Could you _bloody_ shut -" A jolt, then he continued. ".. - **_up_ _!_** "

     Suddenly, a blast of white light had filled the car, and as quick as it had appeared it had dissipated, the Impala swerving to the side as the breaks slammed hard. As per requested, quiet had spread through the car, both catching their breath from the what they believed was a near death experience. They had shared a glance, widened eyes snapping to the back towards Crowley, who had unsurprisingly passed out.

     "Now what the _hell_ was that -!" Finger pointing towards the spoiled king, he spoke in a hushed whisper, the other's shoulders shrugging with complete force.

     "Whatever that was," Sam started, "it was _far_ from normal then what Crowley could do."

     Calloused hands pulled on the stick, car slowly going back to it's original course. What had happened with inside? Something damn weird - he was sure of it. The light was almost as bright as grace, which would be impossible due to the fact that he, as a demon, would obviously die from a lethal dosage or even get gradually hurt from exposure to a smiting. Was Crowley close to being smited? It would explain the cracking and sparking, though unnatural was expected from fighting someone as different as Lucifer. Whatever it was, they needed to get to the bunker and do some good 'ol fashion before things turned sour quick.

     "Well, then we need to figure out what's wrong with him, and _fast_."

_____

     From the back, a piece of red smoke lingered at the mouth, droplets of blood soon following suit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter! honestly, this was simply a drabble that literally might turn into something more then that for sure. i would also like to know your opinions if this should include some heavier destiel later or just slightly off the radar destiel. let me know for sure so i can implement it in later chapters. 
> 
> feedback is appreciated and adored! :)
> 
> check out updates from my tumblr! - @redcrimsoncake-ao3


End file.
